Espada
by holaminombreesdrama
Summary: La protegería. Lo haría aun si ella lo olvidara, aun si decidía seguir rompiendo su piel para lograr de esa forma, algún día defenderse, porque para él, ella lo era todo


_**.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ ***holaminombreesdrama***_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **A**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Las estocadas con el pequeño trozo de madera eran torpes, desequilibradas y sin fuerzas, quien la movía sudaba y comenzaba a respirar dificultosamente; incluso la luz de la luna llena hacia aun mas diminuta la sombra que esta proyectaba: un cuerpo pequeño, frágil, flacucho y cansado. La niña tenía el ceño fruncido y la boca abierta en busca de mas aire, pequeñas lagrimas salían de sus ojos, los suspiros que emanaba eran pequeños gemidos de impotencia, un llanto que no era un llanto en sí, que se negaba a soltar.

Volvió a levantar el palo, lo sujetaba con ambas manos y estaba ligeramente inclinada hacia adelante, tenia las rodillas dobladas y temblaba entera, alzaba los brazos, quería imitar algún movimiento que había visto en alguna pequeña inevitable ocasión, sabia poco y nada sobre lo que intentaba hacer, aun así, empuñaba el palo, que en su mente era espada con total determinación; ella tenía que ser más fuerte, lo necesitaba. La chiquilla pese al sueño y al cansancio seguía practicando inútilmente, no tenía ni la maestría, talento, habilidad o destreza, solo llevaba dos semanas, y su cuerpo a esas alturas estaba con moretones, cicatrices y nuevos rasguños por sus caídas o por los golpes que termino dándose sola. El, que había llegado a verla hace solo unos minutos atrás la escuchaba con paciencia y atentamente, estaba seguro de que aun si el terminaba por decirle que se detuviera, ella a final de cuentas seguiría intentándolo. Quizás, si le dijera que una espada debe manejarse tan solo con una mano, que aquella posición, con ella media agachada y acuclillada terminarían por dañar su espalda, y que mas que nada no solo debía escaparse por las noches para pelear con su sombra, sino que necesitaba con urgencia un maestro de armas que pudiera instruirla adecuadamente, para así no se equivocarse tanto y llegar algún día a ser mejor del desastre que era ahora,

Su torpeza era la propia justicia a su ingenuidad, aun si se volviera un espadachín aceptable los problemas seguirían asediándola, tomo la decisión de hacer notar su presencia cuando ella finalmente callo sobre sus rodillas, tirando el palo, en medio de sus lagrimas mientras rasguñaba sus heridas manos en el suelo.

\- Déjalo, tienes que descansar para que puedas recuperarte – se sorprendió de no haber notado su presencia, ella generalmente sabia cuando estaba ahí o no lo estaba, aunque siendo mas honestos, ella aun con su perceptiva nariz, solo lograba saber que él estaba ahí cuando él quería que lo supiera.

\- Amo Sesshomaru – pronuncio sonrojada por el cansancio, el calor y la vergüenza, se puso de pie, seco las lágrimas en sus ojos y luego miro tristemente sus manos sucias.

\- ¿Qué es lo que haces? -.

 _Intento aprender a usar una espada –_ yo… - la voz moría mientras ella intentaba encontrar las palabras correctas para poder explicarle, aun cuando ella misma sabia que el se cuestionaría lo extraño de su silencio – yo intento… -.

\- Tu y ese palo -.

Ella miro en dirección al pedazo de madera que seguía ahí mismo donde había caído, miro el suelo y sus pies desnudos. Se armo de valor al instante – Quiero defenderme – El _hombre_ de facciones suaves, armoniosas y perfectas no movió un musculo de su rostro. Ella aun lo miraba con el mentón sucio en alto.

\- ¿Es esa una espada? – ella asintió, apenas si recordaba respirar y si lo hacía, entonces era un reflejo, su instinto biológico por sobrevivir.

\- Si señor – aun pese a la determinación en sus ojos, a lo erguido de su espalda, a su apretado puño, su delgado y pequeño pecho, su voz sonaba como siempre, como era lo que el pensaba de ella: tan solo una niña, una indefensa.

Aunque no era justo decir que aquello era todo lo que pensaba de ella, a final de cuentas ella era la _única digna_ de estar a su lado – si esa es tu arma, cuida que infrinja daño a tu oponente y no a ti misma – su voz severa y la mirada fija en sus ojos la hicieron dudar y avergonzarse aún más – no debes tomar una espada con ambas manos, es una pose innecesaria y estúpida, eres una chica, por más que entrenes, y considerando que eres humana, no lograras batir tu arma como un tosco demonio o un hombre, tu habilidad no esta en tu fuerza, eres pequeña y delgada, si eres lista y hábil serás rápida y podrás derrotar a tu atacante, la verdadera pregunta Rin, es: ¿Estas dispuesta a derrotar a alguien?, ¿derramar su sangre?, ¿Quitarle la vida? – quitar la vida de alguien, algo que no le pertenecía, de pronto se sintió sucia, enferma, asquerosa, ¿Quién no era ella mas que una pequeña niña que vivía gracias a la generosidad de los otros? Ella, al final… estaba sola.

Tenia la mirada clavada en aquel trozo de leño, apretó las manos y los ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas, matar… matar a alguien, manchar sus manos, su alma misma, matar, como lo habían hecho aquellos ladrones con su familia, como ella misma había muerto en manos de otros que no vieron valor en ella, que no fueron amables con ella – No -.

El se acercó, su esplendorosa armadura ancestral y sus finas ropas, junto a su porte, a su esencia, su aura, la perfección misma en sus ojos, letal… marcaron en la pequeña la diferencia, y esa diferencia era desgarradora, demasiada, ella quería ser como el, un igual… y vio lo tonto de sus añoranzas infantiles, después de todo la pequeña niña era prácticamente una mujer; porque Rin era una adolescente a fin de cuentas, el tiempo que para ella era eterno y que para el eran fracciones de segundos habían hecho su marca, pese a sus 15 años aun no se notaba demasiada madurez en ella, incluso se veía menor; aunque la anciana Kaede decía que simplemente se desarrollaba a su propio tiempo – No quiero volver a verte así – el estaba preocupado, el tiempo en ella hicieron que se diera cuenta de su penosa situación, la de una chiquilla solitaria e indefensa.

Aun así… - ¡Tengo que aprender a hacerlo!, no soy muy diestra con el arco, tiendo a echar flechas perdidas al aire, tengo mal tino y puntería, y no tengo miedo de los demonios y monstruos que puedan existir… - lo decía rápido, intentaba por sus propios medios acallar su vergüenza y pena.

El no estaba molesto con ella, ni si quiera pretendía llegar a lastimarla, pero ella se sentía así, no controlaba sus emociones y él no podía culparla, ella era: infinitamente joven – Rin – intento ser suave, pero sonó tan frio como siempre.

\- ¡No quiero ser una molestia! – dijo fuertemente sin gritarlo en sí, pero había sonado tan frágil como antes, su voz se rompió y lloro sin consuelo alguno, los fallidos intentos practicando con aquella cosa que era un torpe intento de espada que ella misma había intentado imitar con ese pedazo de madera que había cogido hace un mes, los raspones que ardían en su piel, la vergüenza ante la idea de llegar a matar un día, la dolorosa y punzante diferencia con el… el, que lo era todo, que era su universo entero…

Pero el no sabia nada de ello, el solo escuchaba su vocecita chillar ante la verdad que empezaba a descubrir y la ignorancia que pasaba por alto de todas formas… - ¿Qué es lo que te hace pensar eso? – o quizás si lo sabía.

Mas la muchacha intentaba por todas sus fuerzas contenerse y se veía a si misma fallando, le ardía el alma por el ridículo en que se sentía, no podía responder.

Y el motivado por el instinto protector, que la quería en el fondo se acercó a ella, la muchacha que estaba quieta llorando frente a el para abrazarla, para contenerla ahora que ella misma no podía, pero el sí, porque el siempre cuidaría de ella, porque siempre estaría a su lado, porque el jamás la dejaría sola y eso era porque simplemente no quería hacerlo.

La rodeo con su brazo e hizo que ella pegara su cabeza a su hombro, donde podía sentir el calor que el emanaba, la sujeto con fuerzas sin hacerle el menor daño.

Y ella a su lado se sintió mas fuerte que nunca, escuchaba su corazón y dejo de llorar, en tan solo unos minutos, sentía su propio corazón latir al mismo tiempo que él, y correspondió a su abrazo, escondiendo su cara en la ropa – dime, pequeña – el tono increíblemente dulce que oía, cuando la tocaba le calentó el corazón, le dio calma a todo, la cura mágica proveniente del hombre que lo era todo – ¿Por qué crees eso? -.

Y ella se permitió volver a respirar con calma otra vez, podía decírselo todo – Desde que tengo memoria – y el sabia que ella no pararía de hablar, y que tendría que escucharla con fuerte paciencia para entender sus palabras torpes y rápidas – desde que me dio la vida una y otra vez – aun cuando solo habían sido dos veces – me ha protegido siempre, he interrumpido en sus batallas, lo que a usted le importa por salvarme a mí, y no sabe como se lo agradezco, sin importar nada, siempre sabe estar ahí, yo no quiero molestarlo, no quiero detenerlo más, soy frágil, no soy fuerte y siempre se ve en apuros por mi causa, deseo ser otra, señor, deseo con todas mis fuerzas que usted pueda hacer todo lo que quiera y ayudarlo porque es lo único que tengo, es todo para mí, si tan solo fuera una guerrera, un soldado o quizás hombre no pasaría esto siempre -.

\- ¿Qué es lo más importante para mí? -.

Y Rin no entendió la pregunta, de quedo en silencio abrazando a Sesshomaru bajo la luna - ¿Señor? -.

\- Has dicho _he interrumpido sus batallas, lo que a usted le importa_ ¸ contéstame Rin, ¿Qué es lo más importante para mí? -.

\- ser fuerte – y le devolvió la mirada alzando estirando el cuello y alzando su rostro.

\- Soy fuerte, Rin – dijo en un susurro – probablemente no exista alguien tan fuerte como para hacerme frente – y ella se sintió nerviosa, tiro de su ropa y se quedo en la misma posición – y si lo hay, podre darle alcance, lo que me importa puede cambiar, no hay un todo o un nada, los matices de la realidad se ajusta a lo que vivimos – aun si ella no lo supiera bien, en aquel momento haría énfasis sobre la razón del colgante en su cuello – si hago algo; lo que sea y el precio es perderte, entonces no vale la pena, y escogeré siempre salvarte, siempre estaré a tu lado -.

\- pero… -.

\- Rin, necesito que me escuches bien y que no olvides esto: te protegeré siempre, porque quiero hacerlo y porque puedo, nada de lo demás importa si debo de elegir entre tú y lo demás -.

Y lo haría aun si ella lo olvidara, aun si decidía seguir rompiendo su piel para lograr de esa forma, algún día defenderse, porque para él, ella lo era todo – Entonces, ¿no necesito una espada? -.

\- no mientras existas – y ella le sonrió con los labios en primer lugar, luego con sus dientes, cerro sus ojos y lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, y el la miro fijamente otra vez, acaricio su cabello y la mando a casa de vuelta con Kaede – es mejor que duermas, vete – ella asintió alegremente y se fue.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Hoola :3**_

 _ **Aquí dejo otra historia que a pesar de mis tintes romanticones (mi eterna tendencia al romance lala), trata de mostrar una amistad incondicional, o un lazo mas paternal por parte Sesshomaru, en serio, ni si quiera estoy segura de porque encuentro que este par hace una definición de lo que es inocencia; si es que alguien lee mis historias, algunas tantas otras: proyectos que no logro concretar porque mi mente da vueltas en tantas cosas y sabe de mi horrorosa y pésima puntualidad… quiero informar que tengo intenciones de hacer una historia con ellos, una mas larga que esta, o quizás no, es decir… si me da el tiempo, la inspiración, las ganas y si todo es perfecto (o aun si no lo es xD) trabajare en cada una de mis historias, lo cual lo veo bastante difícil y… ¡Estoy parloteando en texto!, qué vergüenza ajaja, bien… es era, hm… quiero escribir una historia mas larga que estos one-shot para esta pareja, pero eso sí, no hay plazo.**_

 _ **En… fin, espero que disfrutaran la historia y sin duda agradezco a quienes hubieran leído promesa… :3 un saludo :D**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ ***holaminombreesdrama***_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_


End file.
